iGo Olympics
by Seddie716
Summary: Freddie and Sam decide to go swimming in the local pool. But what happens when someone discovers their talent and takes them to London? Please Please Please Review !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever. Please Review and tell me how you like the story or what you think I should change about it. **_

_****_**Disclaimer: I am not Dan, I don't own iCarly... sadly.**

"Hey, Carls, wanna go to the pool today?" I knew that she probably wouldn't want to go, but still thought I would try. "Sam, you know I hate the pool there's nothing to do there and the Olympic qualifiers are on TV today!" She was now jumping up and down with excitement. I don't get why she would rather watch people get the gold when you could be training to be on that TV one day. I was just starting to imagine myself getting that gold when my thoughts were interrupted by the king nub himself.

"Hey Carly" Of course he said hi to Carly first, he was in love with her. "Hey Sam. What's up?" I was surprised that he was starting a conversation but Carly was too absorbed in the television to even think about talking. "Trying to get Carly to go to the pool with me so I can swim". He looked over and back to me. "I'll go to the pool with you, Sam. I've been wanting to go for a while and Carly never wants to go." I wondered if going with the nub would make the pool less fun, but I really wanted to go. "Okay, Frudduchini, Lets go! Wait, will Crazy let you go with me to the pool?" I hadn't thought of his mom. "She's at work and I have my keys, she won't know until she gets home and sees me not here." Wow, I had really rubbed off on the nub. "Freddie, are you sure you want to do that?" I was kinda surprised to hear Carly. I didn't even think that she could hear us.

"Yes, Carly, I'm sure. It'll be fine." He snapped at her. I thought he loved her, but he sure had an attitude with her now. "Wow, okay Freddie." She seemed surprised at this and got up to go get a Wahoo Punch. "You should go get ready. I wanna go soon." Freddie nodded and left. "Yo, Carls, can I borrow a suit. We're leaving as soon as Fredwardo gets back." "Sure, Sam, they're in my room. You know where." I ran upstairs to Carly's room so I can get dressed and go to the pool.

I opened up the drawer and all I saw were girly bikinis and I didn't want to wear any of those. But, after digging for a while I finally settled for a purple one with red stripes. I hate stripes but it's the only one that I can deal with. I got ready and threw on some shorts and a sweatshirt I stole from Freddie a while ago. "Hey, Sam you ready?" He knocked at the door. "Yup, Lets hit it." We ran down the stairs and I lost my feet and almost fell. I was on my way to the ground when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and steady me. I turned my head around and saw Freddie smiling at me. "Whoa, someone's a little to excited to go swimming." I got out of his hold and went back down the stairs. I really left so fast to hide my blush; I don't know why I was blushing. It was just the nub, right?

We got out to his truck and I was surprised as I was every single time I got into Freddie's truck. I never would have thought that he would have a nice Ford Pickup truck; I always pictured him with one of those eco-friendly little cars. "Okay, which way to the pool Sam?" He didn't know what pool I had in mind. "Lets go to the Olympic pool!" I was so scared now that he would change his mind and go back to the apartment. " Okay, Lets go." That's all he said. And we started our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone heres chapter 2. Please review. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. Just REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

_**Freddie POV**_

We got into my truck and I looked over at Sam. She had her feet on the dash and was drumming her fingers on her leg listening to my pear pod that she took. She was wearing a pair of shorts and wait, is that my sweatshirt that she's wearing? "Sam, are you wearing my jacket?" I knew the answer, but still wanted to know why. "Yeah, what's it to you Benson?" Of course she would have an attitude that I was asking why she had MY jacket. But, that's typical Sam for you. "Well, I just wanted to know why you had it and how you got it." I really was still trying to figure it out. "I found it at Carly's, you must have left it there and I put it on because I was cold. It was really comfortable, so I took it." I didn't argue with her anymore, I know that I won't be getting that jacket back anytime soon.

I guess Sam didn't want to listen to my pear pod any more because she took out the ear buds and put it away. "It died" was all I heard before she turned on my radio full blast and was dancing to the music. I couldn't help but smile at her because what she was doing was so stupid but she looked beautiful doing it. Wait… did I just call Sam Puckett beautiful. Yeah, I guess I did. The sun was shining in through the window making her blonde hair even brighter and her blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment at what she was doing. I didn't get to see much more because she would realize that I was looking at her and that wouldn't be such a pretty result.

_**Sam POV**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddie looking at me. But it wasn't like just looking; Freddie was studying me. It should have made me uncomfortable to have him looking at me like that, but I kind of liked it. The nub had gotten better looking over the years. He used to be all short and nubby but now he's grown taller than me and has really filled out his muscles. I had to hide my blush, while I turned down the radio after my song ended. Now, it was just me and him and nothing but the road.

"So Fredbags, lets play a game." I really was bored, so I just figured to do something to make the time pass by faster. "Okay Sam. What game do you want to play?" I had no clue what I wanted to play; hopefully Freddie wouldn't pick something to stupid. "I don't know. You pick something." I turned to look at him and he was thinking now. I could tell that he knew not to pick something dumb. "Okay, How about truth?" I was surprised. Usually Freddie isn't this daring. "Sure, why not?" He looked surprised that I agreed so fast. "Okay, you want to go first?" "Okay." Now I had to think. There were a lot of things that I wanted to ask him, but I figured with the easiest. "Why are you so obsessed with Carly?" I have wanted to ask him this question forever. But I never got to because he would always avoid it, now there was nowhere to go. "Was. Why WAS I always obsessed with Carly would be the question now." Wait, What? "What do you mean was?" "No interrupting, I don't like Carly anymore. I think that I liked Carly before because she was perfect. She was nice and pretty and so easy to talk to. But, now, I'm learning that perfect isn't what I want." The look on his face was hard to read, it kind of looked like he was relieved that he said this. I was just confused by what he meant by that.

_**Freddie POV**_

It felt really good to get those feelings off my chest. Even though I doubt Sam knew that I was talking about her. Now it was my turn. "Sam, why do you always date such jerks?" This was a good question because all of the guys she dated were so mean to her and they didn't treat her like she deserves to be treated. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in this case. All my mom dated when I was growing up was jerks. And I had no clue that those guys were jerks when I started dating them." Sam wasn't even surprised that I asked her the question. She just answered. "Ham or bacon?" This was the question that she asked me. Ham or bacon. But I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, it is Sam were talking about. "Ham. You can eat it the way it is or fry it up so it just tastes like bacon. There's more variety with ham." She looked impressed. "Good job Fredward. That's the perfect answer." I was surprised now that she was so proud that I got the answer right. And we continued like that with the questions that didn't really matter until it was Sam's turn again and she asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer.

"Freddie, if you don't like Carly, then who do you like?" I didn't want to just say that it's her. So I had to think of a way to tell her without actually telling her. "Well, Sam, Why should I tell you?" Now she looked surprised. "Because it's the game. And you should trust me. We are friends, aren't we?" I couldn't believe that Sam actually just called us friends. I was surprised and really happy at the same time. "Yeah we're friends, but I don't know if I should tell you because you'll tell other people." I really hoped that she wouldn't want to know this bad. But, Sam is Sam. "Freddie, I won't tell anyone I promise." There was something sincere in her eyes that made me want to believe her. I felt myself wanting to give in to her and just tell her to get it out. Then I saw a sign for the pool and I knew that we had arrived. "Sam! We're here." With that she forgot all about our game and starting jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. Some people would have thought that she was extremely crazy, but for me this was just a typical day with Sam Puckett.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**


End file.
